Never Enough
by Aurifex
Summary: A short songfic to the song 'Never Enough' by Eminem. From Envy's point of view as he explains what happens. He expresses his feelings for a certain female homunculus and almost kills our favorite Alchemist. LustxEdward


_My flow's untouchable now you gotta face it  
Uh oh, it gets worse when I go back to the basics  
You go say the wrong shit and get your face split  
The smell of victory, love it so much I can taste it_

It started as a friendship between us, but now, eh, I dunno. There really wasn't much we had in common... I mean, she was beautiful, sexy, and has this smart-ass attitude that I just went nuts for. And... well, _I..._ I was a monster. I don't enjoy being referred to as one, but I know in my unbeating heart that it's true. It's a sick feeling to know that the person you love is in love with someone else. Someone that you despise. Someone...

Like Edward Elric.

_The spot my talk, it blaze a direct hit  
Graze it, your peace talk, save it  
You shit sounds dated, you're overrated  
I'm obligated to study your moves then crush you mutherfuckers_

That sonnova bitch. I'll kill him, I really will. That sick bastard who had the 'nads to look exactly like... like father. Like _him, _the one who made me, broke me, then left. I can't wait to feel my hands around his neck. I want to see him moan. I want to feel him writhe in terror beneath my hands. I want to hear the sounds of him gasping for air as I kill him. I want to smell the fear radiating from him. And I want to taste the blood that flicks up from his torn throat and into my face.

Because he stole the one thing I want. The one thing that makes it all worthwhile. HER.

It's not like it's a bad thing that I want him to die. Die die die die die die die. Murder him with my hands and teeth. Make sure he never gets up again with that damned transmuted arm of his pointed at my throat.

When I first saw them together I just about snapped. There was this thing nagging in the back of my head and it grew into a beast in point blank time. Oh, it pissed me off soooOOOoooooOOOooo much. Seriously. I was in a tree at the time, watching her without her knowing.

_If I'm the best and the worst, then God's gift is a curse  
Soldier trained to destroy, you payin' attention boy?  
I spit shit, slick shit, so quick you miss it  
_

I watched her walk through the woods near Risembool. I watched her lean against the tree I was in. I watched her wait. I watched him approach. I watched him take off his coat and throw it against a stump. I watched her stand up and throw herself at him. I watched her hug him. I watched him return the embrace. I watched them kiss. I watched him curl his arms around her waist. I watched her shiver. I watched their lips connect again. I watched their hands wrap around each other and I couldn't tell whose was whose. I watched her moan. It never ended. Never ceasing. It really pissed me off. Knowing that this little piss-ant Elric was honing in on my territory, my woman... my desire.

_To be specific I go ballistic as hieroglyphic  
My music is a drug, press play, you ain't gotta sniff it  
Chew it or pop it, roll a bag of the chocolate  
_

But I changed all that a week later. Nope, that all changed in this dark alleyway in Dublith. I think he was visiting Wrath's real mother, Izumi Curtis. I'm not sure as to what was really going on there. But I followed the Elric punk from the train station, where he told his tin bucket brother to go ahead and get to 'sensei's house'. He stayed behind to pay for their train ticket. I remember that I had transformed into a very sexy girl to distract him. It was flawless -- blonde hair, blue eyes, very topheavy, with a big ass and this skinny little anorexic waist, and to top it all off this sleek little mini-skirt thing and a tanktop. Yes, I know that's my normal outfit, fuck you all for critisizing it. I told the dumbass Fullmetal that I was lost and needed to know where to get to...oh, god...somewhere...I forget where I was pretending to go, but I know it was a food place. Anyways, I followed him through the city. I got him cornered in an alleyway, where I showed my true colors and beat the shit out of him. I was ready to kill him. I thought I did, too. But I left the little bastard for dead in the alleyway, and went back to _her._ The little shit wasn't dead, though, as I found out later. I followed her again one day and Elric didn't come. He was afraid, I suppose, that I would be there. She ran back to that person's place, heartbroken. I had to run very fast in order to beat her there.

My arms are open for you, Lust.

_Get your high over and over, but you gotta cop it  
When it's hot, it's hot  
Your hatin' is undeniable, stop it_


End file.
